


【姐多】讨厌夏天

by Huntergather



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntergather/pseuds/Huntergather
Summary: 伪骨科，生活向，流水账。
Relationships: 姐多
Kudos: 1





	【姐多】讨厌夏天

讨厌夏天

Jiejie & Scout 

（一）

赵礼杰高考结束那天不太热，还下了阵雨，初夏的闷热稍微冒出点头，就被接连几天的雨浇灭得所剩无几。骑车回家的路上，一阵阵微风吹过，甚至还带点凉意。

被学习压榨的高三一年，他无数次畅想高考结束后的痛快狂欢，真到了考完试，就什么也不想做，只想赶紧回家躺倒。他家离考场骑车差不多一刻钟，他一路疯狂踩踏，七八分钟就到了家。

最近复习的几个月，家里总有一股纸张受潮的霉味，从早到晚直到睡梦里，全都是这种腐烂潮湿的味道，闷得人喘不过气。

考完试回家一开门，空气都清新了不少，他甩掉鞋和书包，从冰箱里拿罐可乐，再打开空调，一气呵成地瘫倒在沙发里。

躺了好一会，他才慢吞吞地从包里翻出他的老伙计5s，开机后不出意外微信里跳出好几条消息，他爸妈送完下午的考就先去爷爷家准备晚饭，这会在提醒他晚点过去吃饭。

他哥稍早前发来一条，是掐着考试结束的点发的。

“结束了吗？怎么样。”

他一想到他哥一边无意识地抓挠头发，一边盯着时间给他发微信的模样就觉得有趣。

所以他也不着急回，撑着脑袋想了一会，左手托着脸，右手慢悠悠地回复，“感觉不太行。”

很快他就看到对方正在输入的提示，可是等了好一会，也不见回音，最后聊天框索性停滞。

他百无聊赖地往上划了划聊天记录，上一条消息还是一周前，他问他哥周末回家吗，他哥回答说不了。高三这年他哥周末很少回家，倒不是他哥上大二有多忙，而是怕打扰他学习，微信也不怎么搭理他。

等了足足五分钟，他的耐性再好也有些按捺不住，一般人听到弟弟考试不太行，难道不应该安慰几句吗，这哥是怎么回事，他反复锁屏几次，放弃般地再度瘫倒。

窗外的蝉鸣一阵接一阵，仿佛有着排山倒海的气势。他等了又等，等到可乐都快没气，等到快迷迷糊糊地睡着,门厅里终于传来钥匙开锁的声音。

他哥背着书包，提着电脑，气喘吁吁地进门。

“别睡着了，等会还去爷爷奶奶家。”

他哥一回来就要教育他。

他最烦被人教育，也最烦被他哥永远当成小孩。

“你这周末不是在学校有事吗。” 

“你今天高考完了。” 

他哥还是老样子，答非所问，眼神都不分给他一星半点。

他继续瘫在沙发上装死。一个盒子扔到了他肚子上，尖角戳得他胃疼，差点就把刚灌进去的可乐吐出来。

“干嘛啊？” 

“给你买了个新手机。”

他哥见他没反应，又补上一句。

“考完就考完了，没事。”

其实他心里早开始放鞭炮过年，一半是因为新手机，一半是因为他哥还挺惦记着他。但是在面对他哥的时候，他总是不想显得自己孩子气，所以习惯性地抑制情绪，甚至有些口是心非。

“那我估计用不成了，大概率复读。”

这次表演失败得很，他一边胡说一边抑制不住嘴角的笑。

他哥都看在眼里，就差冷笑出声了。

“哦，那你去复读，我用新手机。”

他终于憋不住，笑出声来。

“李汭燦，你素质是真的差。”

他哥见他不是真的考砸，再懒得理他，收拾一下就和他一起去爷爷奶奶家吃晚饭。吃过晚饭，也收了不少零花钱，他正式开始了无人管束的悠长假期。

日子才过去几天，他就发觉这个暑假并不如想象中痛快，反而无聊得很，和同学玩了几天，就累得不想再出门。

爸妈照常忙于上班，他哥正

期末考，家里三天两头也不见人。他躺在床上无所事事，抓起新手机，想找人聊天，转了一圈还是点开了和他哥的对话框。

“你今天考试吗”

“你什么时候考完试”

“周末回吗”

他一连三问，秒速连发，发完才觉得这行为像是女朋友在查岗，他哥这么大人，在哪里做什么，和他又有什么干系呢。

他哥这次回得很快，先发来两个问号，然后才开始回答。

“早上考完了”

“明天下午还有，周五最后一门考完”

“应该回家吧”

应该回家。

他哥可真行，说什么都加个应该，生怕说话不作数似的。

他突然气闷，一口气憋在胸口喘不上来，于是关了空调，打开窗户扒在了窗台边上。

初夏闷热的风从窗外吹进房间里，很热，但也很让人清醒。那股不知来源的腐烂霉味随着高考的结束早已消失殆尽，他深吸一口新鲜的空气，想起来他和他哥的第一次见面，也是在夏天。

他爸妈在他小学三年级那年离婚，他跟他爸。直到初二升初三的那个暑假，他爸带着李汭燦他妈回了家。李汭燦他妈看起来就是职业女性，穿着得体的套装，系了一条淡蓝的丝巾。

他爸催他叫阿姨好，他却看着女人衣领上的珍珠胸针出了神，淡白的珠子白润而有光泽，柔和却也刺目。

他礼貌地点头，“阿姨好。”

然后才发现女人身后还跟着个小尾巴。

“这是汭燦，大你三岁，以后就是哥哥了。”

他未来的哥哥默默站在母亲后面，神情冷淡又有些局促，有些尴尬地挠了挠头发才向他伸出手。

“你好，杰杰。”

他记得他哥皮肤很白，可是眼神也很冷，和他妈胸针上的珍珠一模一样。

他爸说是和李汭燦他妈在工作中认识的，果不其然，两个人全都掉钱眼里了，忙得天天见不着人。家里只相当于多了个李汭燦，他也乐得清闲。

李汭燦他妈知道他初二升初三，马上安排李汭燦暑假在家好好辅导他做作业。他哥那时候还算是个老实人，每天早上起床就和他一起往书房一坐，面对面写作业。

当时他哥高二，高二的作业不比初三少，他俩天天从早到晚，每天待在一起写作业，他偶尔有不会的数学题就问他哥，中午吃过饭就有一搭没一搭地闲聊。

早前几年的夏天，日子比现在好过，西瓜更甜，下雨更少，天气也没有现在这么闷热。他跟他哥一起吃瓜，到阳台上晒太阳，每天说很多话。

他掰着手指数一数，已经过去了差不多四年。他和他哥待在一起的四个夏天，在他脑海里就像是过时的映画，断续模糊。唯一清晰的只有夏天独有的橙红色调，无休无止的聒噪蝉鸣，还有迷离不清的闷热潮汽。

他站在窗边，恍然有种时间凝滞的错觉，仿佛眼睛一闭一睁，醒来又能重新回到那些模糊暧昧的夏天。能重新跃入泳池清凉的水里，抓住他哥的脚腕把人猛地扯进水里。能重新透过十四楼的玻璃，看到赤红色的黄昏如同粘稠的莓子果酱，一点点滴落浸透整个房间。

将近三十度的天气，热得头晕，他站着吹了会风，就关上窗，打开空调，再度带着说不清道不明的情绪躺回床上。

周五下午，他哥嘴里的应该终于没跑偏，准时回到了家里，拖着个26寸的大行李箱，书包鼓鼓囊囊，手里还拎个电脑包。

他走到门厅想帮忙提进来，他哥却一点不让他帮忙，一个人两手一抬全部搬进了家里。

“东西这么多，怎么不叫我一起搬。”

他哥忙着收拾，头也不抬地回答。

“没必要啊，我自己就全搬回来了。”

那他也再没什么好说的，坐回沙发上看手机。他哥忙忙碌碌地走来走去，收拾完行李又去洗澡，洗完澡又去洗衣服。等他哥全部搞完，他在沙发上都开始犯困。

他瞅着他哥走进房间，不多会就传来吵闹的喊叫。

“凉了！空调怎么打不开啊。”

他差点睡着，又被他哥吵起来，没好气地喊回去。

“别叫！换电池！”

他哥噔噔跑出来换了电池，回房间拿着遥控器哔哔哔一通狂按，空调还是毫无反应。

他躺在客厅吹着柜机空调，强劲的凉风吹久了凉飕飕的，他拿起手机准备回房间，顺带给他哥挪点地方。

“你来客厅算了，或者开着门”。

这时候他哥执拗的性格特点就体现无疑，说什么也不肯开门。

“别搞了，你躺沙发上来，我回房间了。”

他哥打开门靠在门边上挠头发。“想躺着睡觉啊，沙发太凉了。”

“那你先睡我房间去。”他随口回应。

他哥眨巴着眼睛看他，转身抱起被子枕头钻进他房间关上门。

“喂！是我的房间啊。”

他被他哥莫名其妙搞这一出，一下子烦躁起来，听着客厅空调细微的送风声都觉得吵，干脆关了空调，抓起手机，冲到自己房间门口，开门就进。

他哥背对着他躺着，把他的枕头被子挤到了床边，印着蓝色月亮的枕头悬在床脚摇摇欲坠。

“你干嘛啊！”

没人理他。

他只好自己把枕头被子抱到床头。看着他哥躺平装死，他也躺到床上，整个人咚地摔到床上，背对着他哥躺下，直挺挺地裹在被子里，脖子和头裹得严严实实，脚就只能伸在外面。

“干嘛裹这么紧。”

他哥先有了动静，转过来跟他讲话，手指头戳在他背上。

“热不热啊，像烤肠一样。”

他不想搭理他哥，于是裹得更严实，连脚也蜷缩进被子里。

他哥扑哧地笑出声，指头用力戳了戳他的脊背。

“烤肠烤肠。”

他被戳烦了，也转过身去，从被子里露出半张脸，瞪着他哥。

“别戳，不热。”

“行吧。”

他哥还是在笑，但是答应了不再骚扰他睡觉，安静地闭眼躺好。被子逐渐被捂热，内外的温度差创造出一个完美的睡眠环境。他闷头睡着，感觉像坠入水里，昏沉地陷入梦境，梦到他语文考了118分，梦到巨大的西瓜飘在天空上。

梦里还有人摸了摸他的脸，逗猫一样挠挠他的脸颊和下巴，点点他下颌处的痘印，这里怎么破了，那人问他。他推开那只手，不耐烦地回答，痘痘抠破了。那人低声笑了起来，笑声轻得像羽毛，飘到他脸上，刮过他的耳朵和鼻尖，痒得他大打了一个喷嚏。

阿嚏——他八成是被凉醒的，醒来看到他哥恼怒地瞪他。

“吵死了。”

“骚瑞。”

他捞过遥控器调高两度，闷头继续睡。

他哥叫住他，“脸上怎么了？”

他哥可能想指指他的脸，只不过手伸到半途又收了回去，转而指了指自己的下巴。

“这里怎么破了”。

刚才的梦境诡异地在现实里重现，只不过他哥没摸他的脸，也没笑，但他还是老老实实地回答，“痘痘抠破了。”

他哥短暂地皱了皱眉，“叫你再把头蒙在被子里。”

“这和被子有什么关系。” 

“怎么没有关系，闷着就容易长痘。” 

“那你说什么就是什么吧。”

他转过身闭眼睡觉，不想和他哥再无意义地争论。刚才他哥离得太近，讲话时一缕缕带着热气的呼吸吹到他脸上，再加上这人硬要把天聊死的语气，搞得他异常烦躁。

他烦闷地睡着，又昏沉地醒来。他哥还躺着，脸埋在被子里。

“你不自己也喜欢把脸闷在被子里吗。”

他哥睡着了，没有回答，头发卷蓬蓬的，像一只蜷缩着睡着的泰迪狗。他想起刚才他哥戳他脊背的样子，也想这么戳醒他哥，只不过还没碰到就收回了手。还是算了吧，他这么想着，轻手轻脚地翻身下床。

他哥整个暑假都安排了实习，早早地出门，等到七点过了才能到家，他也没必要等他哥一起，自己早早吃完饭，把剩菜拿盖子罩上，再从电饭煲里挖一碗饭放在边上，最后把吃过的碗筷一洗，就开始愉快的饭后休息。

在他哥到家之前，他总是已经听过了新闻，回到自己房间玩电脑。他听着他哥踢踏着拖鞋在地板上走来走去，然后是关门的声响，他哥回到了房间里，在他隔壁，再无声响。

早上他还没彻底清醒的时候，他哥好像会来看眼他的死活，顺便再通知一下吃饭安排，“中饭冰箱里有。”或者是“今天中午没饭，自己点外卖。”

只有一天早上他是清醒的，那天他五点不到猛地醒来就再难入睡。天还没亮，他爬起来打开灯，瘫在床上从QQ看点看到微博热搜，从工行网银看到掌盟，把手机里所有能看的玩意看了个遍，熬着混到了日出。

八点刚过，他哥照常进来看他。

“你醒这么早。”他哥嘴里叼着面包，诧异地问。

他虽然醒着但是头昏得很，莫名其妙地记起他前天花一百块钱，叫物业来修了他哥房间时好时坏的空调。

“你空调正常了吧。”

他哥点点头。

“花了我一百块。”

他哥扑哧笑出声，“给你转微信红包。”

“不用，也不是我的钱。”

他维持着躺倒的姿势，但心里感觉站起来了，还站得很高。

他哥吃完最后一口面包，拍干净手上的面包屑，走过来坐到他床边，掐了一下他的脸。

“谢谢了，杰杰。”

他哥可能还想摸摸他的头发，但是他头一偏躲过去，他哥的手停滞在他头顶，迅速拍一记他的脑壳。

“干嘛啊，快去上班，我要睡觉了。”

“这么着急赶我走。”他哥笑了起来。 

他得意地挑起眉毛，“可不是。”

他哥开玩笑地又拍了下他的脑袋，摆摆手走了，替他带上门。

他又成了一个人。

查分那天是七月末尾，他估了分数，心里有底，所以并不太紧张，一个人蹲在客厅的沙发上，用手机刷进网址查分。

一开始有点卡，等了两三分钟，各门课的成绩一股脑地排着队跟他见面，先是总分，再接下来是语文，数学，英语，理综。和他预估的成绩差别不大，没太大惊喜，也没有多少意外。

他原本想截图发给他哥，后来看看时间，他哥可能还正挤在地铁上，不方便看手机。于是他就只发给他爸，他爸很快回了一个大拇指表情。

他哥到家的时候，他正在抱着手机和兄弟们聊天，陈铭墉考得不错，吴凌风和王赫永也都还行，差不多他们都能上第二志愿。他长舒一口气，也不枉费三年高中作业如山。

“考完分数也不发给我看看。”

外面正下雨，他哥的嗓音也潮兮兮的。

“等你回来当面告诉你呗。”

他手里头忙着发微信，没空看他哥。

“我早问你爸了，等你还行？得等到啥时候。”

他哥又开始了，这话里虽然没直接教育他，总归听起来不舒服。

“哎哟别啊，我怕你下班路上没时间看手机，走路上看手机多危险啊。”他极尽真诚地看向他哥解释，他哥也最吃这一套。

“你想吃啥，周末请你吃饭。”

“不用，我爸肯定得请咱们吃顿饭。”

他哥笑起来眼睛一弯像是狐狸。

“不是，爸妈是爸妈，我是我啊，不一样的。”

他想问哪里不一样，但是又问不出口。

他直觉他哥肯定会挠挠头发，然后理所当然地回答，也没有哪里不一样，都是一家人嘛。

他哥一边看饿了么，一边问他，“晚上点外卖不。”

他点点头说都行。

“烧烤？小龙虾？”他哥几乎把手机怼到了他脸上。

“呃，那还是小龙虾吧，”

他哥忙着下单，他得以继续想刚才的问题，哪里不一样，没有哪里不一样，一家人，是一家人吗。

他想了片刻就感到无解，索性瘫回沙发上装死。

下雨天加上晚高峰，外卖来得很慢，等了将近一个钟头才送到。打开外卖盒，一大盘赤红油亮的虾让人食欲打开，他套上一次性手套准备开动。他哥没戴手套，反而拿来一双筷子，在盆里拨拨弄弄，捡出来两块土豆条。

“李汭燦，吃虾啊。”

他哥没答应，筷子瞎扒拉一通，搛出来一只和头脱节的虾尾巴。

“你这不搞笑吗？”

他利索地把自己手上的虾剥好，递到他哥眼前。

“给你剥一个。”

他哥下意识张嘴，随后又想用手接，发现没戴手套，只得乖乖张开嘴等待他的投喂。

他哥平时不常吃小龙虾，主要因为懒得剥。他一想起这就觉得搞笑，把剥好的虾肉塞进了他哥嘴里，他哥砸吧几下嘴，煞有其事地来了句评价，“还行。”

他又剥了一个，他哥又眼巴巴地看他。

“干什么？要吃自己剥！”

他毫不犹豫地吃进自己嘴里，虾肉浸满辛辣的调味，辣得人舌尖发麻，却又欲罢不能。

没人帮忙剥虾，他哥就继续挑土豆吃，他看不过去，又给他哥剥了一只，他哥偷笑着接过，给他回搛了一片土豆。

放肆吃虾的第二天，他早上顶着鸡窝头走出房间，遇上同样没睡醒的他哥，他哥盯着他看了一会，自言自语似地说昨晚不该吃小龙虾。

他没理他哥莫名其妙的话，自顾自洗漱，直到照镜子时，才发现脸上的痘更重了。虾本来就容易发，再加上重口调料，本来已经瘪掉结痂的痘印边上又长出来一两颗红肿的痘痘，尚且闷在毛孔里没有完全发出来，有点痒又有点疼。

他哥探出脑袋，问他要不要去看看皮肤科。

他烦躁地揉揉头发，“不想管了，随它去吧。”

不巧的是他今天还要出门和朋友吃饭，免不了接受兄弟们的审视。他下午到约好的地方，陈铭墉已经等在那里，站在商场门口强劲的空调风口下面吹风。

“来了呀，杰宝。”

将近一个月没见，熟悉的兄弟熟悉的问候，他一扫之前家里蹲的丧气，重新活跃起来。他和陈铭墉正盘算着晚上吃啥，吴凌风就从商场里边绕了过来，给他俩后背各一记巴掌。

“咳，我中饭要呕出来了。”

“你吃这么多的吗。”

他俩吵吵起来，赵礼杰就自己看看手机，页面停留在自己游戏账号的战绩上，最近他贼猛，他看着自己一片蓝海的战绩嘴角不自觉上扬，陈铭墉凑过来看，看到也笑了。

“这么猛的吗。”

“猛吗，拿脸换的。”

他说这话的时候王赫永刚到，还是一脸睡不醒的样子，嗤笑地斜眼看他。

他一肘子捣过去，“看什么看。”

四个人嘻嘻哈哈扯了半天才定好吃什么，然后又边扯边吃，等到吃完晚饭出来已经将近八点半。没有了太阳的暴晒，晚上吹着风倒也凉快。他们几个转出了商场，在外边小广场上找了一排台阶，坐下吹风。夏天的夜晚不像秋冬那样黑沉沉的，反而透着点光亮，深蓝里混着迷幻的紫色，像是鲜榨的葡萄汁，连风里都能尝出点甜味。

“夏天真好啊。”王赫永眯着眼睛感叹。

吴凌风最擅长补刀，“你前俩暑假最后几天24小时补作业的时候好像不是这么说的。”

“说得好像你做完过。”

“别争了，无人做完。”

“那你别说，赵礼杰前两年暑假作业真做得贼快。”

“杰宝发奋图强。”

“不是他哥逼的吗。”

“什么叫我哥逼的？”

路过的金毛驻足看了几眼吵闹的男孩，吐着舌头嫌弃似的奔回主人身边。他扑哧笑出声。

“别吵了，狗也嫌弃咱们。”

“没有我们，只是你罢了。”

他们四个坐台阶上又是喧哗又是笑，闹到最后都有点累。

他站起来拍拍裤子，“走了兄弟们。”

“行，开学见。”

“开学见屁，换学校了好吧。”

“我说的开学周末见。”

“那没问题。”

王赫永吴凌风乘一路公交车回家，他和陈铭墉则是方向相反的地铁。他俩在地铁站里道了别，他的小个子兄弟像只小兔子，一蹦一跳地跳进车厢。

在列车驶离的霎那，他又只剩下孤零零的一个人。

整个夏天他都过得浑浑噩噩，快到开学军训，才开始痛心疾首，什么作业都没有的暑假，居然好像也没玩什么，晃着晃着就结束了。

虽然这个夏天，他还什么都没有，什么也不懂，对未来也很担心，但如果可以的话，他还是愿意永远停滞在这个夏天里，反反复复，从早到晚，经历一场场闷热的雨，做一个个永远不会醒来的梦。

（二）

他大一大二疯狂上课，到大三下半学期已经没什么课，几乎是半走读状态。他哥毕业后就直接在学校附近的科技园工作，因为离家太远，就自己单独租了房子。他也嫌回家一趟太折腾，于是总是去他哥那里蹭住。

从学校西门出去，右拐乘上公交车，坐两站就到。如果有晚课，九点三刻下课，赶不上末班车，就得去学校正门坐一站地铁。

最开始他跟他哥说要蹭住的时候，他哥皱皱眉头。

“没地方给你睡。“

他拖长声音又问了一遍，他哥抓抓头发，不耐烦地丢下一句，那你睡沙发。从此他喜提又一个新的住宿点。

一般等他到家，他哥还没下班，等他出门上课，他哥又上班去了，所以一天下来，也讲不上几句话。

他打算保研本校，但还没最后定下来。理论上是可以，不过没到最后，谁也说不准，余下的这点不确定性像拴住气球的绳，天天把他拽住，让他飘不起来。

导师还怕他闲得慌，把他扔给研究生一起做实验，搞得他原本空荡荡的课表一下子被填得满当当，他又住回宿舍，每天九点按时去实验室报到。

好不容易捱到周五，终于可以早走，他下午三点欢天喜地逃出实验楼，把共享单车当赛车开，飙去学校西门买了天天排队的古早味蛋糕，再兜着蛋糕上了公交车，回到他哥的小家里。

他哥不做饭，也不大收拾家里，就是每晚在这儿睡一觉而已。

他也不做饭，更不喜欢收拾家里。只是最近在实验室待得洁癖犯了，他看着眼前积灰的桌椅和地板，怎么看怎么不对劲，于是一鼓作气抄起扫把抹布，把房间里外打扫得干干净净。

他臆想着他哥等会回家，看到焕然一新的房间，隐隐高兴又不愿意多夸他的样子，觉得生活可幸福。

在幸福的余波里，他又整理了冰箱，收拾了厨房。扔掉过期的水饺，挑挑拣拣冷藏室里放了不知道多久的水果，好的拿出来和他哥这几天吃掉，不行的就扔了。还要记得吃完的柚子皮不要丢，放进冰箱里除味道。

傍晚是一天中阳光最后的嚣张时刻，夕阳红彤彤地照得人睁不开眼，他又跑到小区门口买了点新鲜水果，一下午的家政工作才算圆满结束。

“啥时候下班？吃饭不？”

他躺倒在沙发上，抱着手机打字。刚发过去，聊天框上方就显示对方正在输入中。他不自觉地勾起嘴角，手指敲着茶几读秒。

“大概七八点才能走。”

他撇撇嘴，摁灭手机扔在茶几上，开始思考晚上一个人吃什么。没想到手机刚被抛下，立马就震动起来。

头像是小乌龟的李汭燦给他拨了语音通话。

他接起来，又开了免提。

“喂，干吗？”

他鲜少和他哥打电话，三言两语，发个微信就完事。

他本来就不喜欢打电话，嫌麻烦，也怕尴尬。他哥好像是喜欢的，但他没怎么接到过，所以不清楚。

“回来了？吃饭没。”他哥听着就很困，讲话也模模糊糊的。

“下午就回了，一会我自己点外卖。”

他哥含糊地笑，念叨了几句长没长手能不能自己做饭之类的屁话，然后像想起什么一样，顿了顿。

“新开的一家黄焖鸡好吃的，等会我发给你。”

“欧凯。”

他不知道再说什么，他哥也没动静，对话陷入沉默。他想问他哥吃了没，吃的外卖还是食堂，却没问出口。

“你上班去吧，拜拜拜拜。”

他哥微不可察地啧了一声，很不情愿似地和他说拜拜。

他挂了语音，哼着歌点了份黄焖鸡。

后来他哥晚上快九点才回来，一进门就瘫在沙发上不起来。

“眼睛好累哦。”

他哥冷眼看他哥撒娇打滚。好意思吗？都多大人了！他嘴上念叨着，心里却一点讨厌不起来。他蹲到沙发边上，扒着扶手瞅他哥，眼眶是红的，一看就是揉得多了。

“你睁开我看看。”

他哥听话地睁眼，看到他一张放大倒置的脸吓了一跳。

看什么看，没见过吗。

他翻个白眼，没理他哥，凑近专心看他哥的眼睛。

“红血丝挺多的。磨不磨？眼睫毛没扎进去吧。”

他哥眨巴眨巴眼睛，说有点磨，但是没感觉有眼睫毛。

小时候如果他睫毛掉进去，她妈总哄着他吹吹，吹着吹着，流下眼泪，睫毛就被冲出来了。现在没人给他吹，他自己眨巴着眼睛也挤不出眼泪水，多数时候还是对着镜子，慢慢用手指磨着蹭出来。

他学着他妈的样子吹吹他哥的眼睛。

他哥像看傻逼一样看他。

“睫毛没掉进去。”

“磨就是有，你没看到罢了。” 他好声好气地哄他哥。

“没有就是没有啊。”

“我给你吹吹。”

“搞什么啊？吹有什么用，搞笑吗。”

他哥有点气，瞪着眼睛，说话囫囵吞枣一样吃音节。

他一巴掌盖到他哥脸上。

“不吹了。闭眼吧你。”

他哥又嘟嘟囔囔了一阵，鼓着嘴安静地躺好。他这才放开手，揉了揉他哥脑袋顶上卷曲的呆毛。

“辛苦你啦。”

他哥哼了一声，背过身窝进沙发靠垫里去了。

他还没来得及跟他哥说冰箱里有蛋糕，第二天一早他哥就叼着吐司火急火燎地去加班。一长条古早味蛋糕变成了他自己的早饭，和中饭。他就着牛奶机械性地重复咀嚼动作，发誓再也不去西门排队买这赔钱货。

所以这周五他只买回来几个橙子。

他哥最近几周似乎异常忙碌，维持着八九点到家，歇一会吃口饭，再爬起来对着电脑看到十二点的生活节奏。

他也不闲，保研的事得等大四开学才能最后敲定，实验室里又把他当便宜劳动力白使，为了之后计划的出国交流项目，他还得抽空去考雅思。

这次他哥倒是回来早，和他一起点了外卖吃了夜宵。他想或许今天还能和他哥一起看看电视，看个恐怖电影，或者玩两局糖豆人。没想到九点一到，他哥又老老实实地抱起电脑，在书桌上工作了起来。

“哇，这么忙的吗。”

“还行，我再随便看两眼。”

他哥既然说了随便看看，那他也心安理得地继续讲话，和他哥有一搭没一搭地聊天。

他跟他哥讲他在实验室里可怜巴巴从早待到晚的惨状，讲食堂的饭凉了好硬好难吃。他哥眼睛盯着屏幕，敷衍地给出点无关紧要的反应。当然他也不在意，只管自己絮絮叨叨地讲。

他最后讲到悬而未决的前途问题。

“按成绩是可以。万一不行的话，连秋招都错过了。”

“没事，我养你。”

“啊？”他一时呆滞，想这倒也不至于。

“骗你的。”他哥咯咯笑起来，故作夸张地提高音量。

“不会信了吧。”

真就离谱。

他是真的希望他哥能说两句人话，给他喂一颗定心丸，让他不至于在即将到来的夏日里依旧又丧又愁。没想到他哥不仅没在听，还这么招惹他。

他一个箭步冲到他哥面前。

“干嘛。”他哥盯着屏幕，看都不看他。

“没干嘛——”他没真的生气，但是肯定得捣捣乱，给他哥的工作增加点难度。他撑着桌边低下头，挡着他哥看电脑。

“看看你拿什么养我呗。”

电脑上开着ppt，几个图表里里外外地嵌套在一起，复杂的图标下面标注着小小的字。

他故意恶心他哥，“哦，画ppt就能养我啊”。

他哥嗤笑一声，揪着他头发，扒开他的脑袋，“别烦我。”

“真没劲。”

他撇撇嘴抬起头，他哥正抻着脖子看屏幕，两颗头差点撞在一起。他的脸堪堪贴着他哥的脸擦过，鼻尖短暂地碰到一起，他哥的呼吸喷到他脸上，蒸得他脸发烫。

他突然想打喷嚏，赶忙拉开距离，直直地杵回桌子前面，屏住呼吸，好不容易才把喷嚏憋回去。

他哥终于不再看屏幕，揉了揉眼睛，像看猴一样看他热闹。他哥每每这种时候就特别讨人嫌，嬉皮笑脸，占人嘴上便宜，开心得不得了。

“看什么看！”他没好气地瞪他哥。

他哥笑了笑，轻飘飘地扔出一句。

“小孩子。”

他最烦被他哥当小孩，一口气从脚底冒到肺里，最后在喉头哽住，发作不出来。他哥哪里管他，继续低头工作，房间里一时只剩下键盘的敲击声。

他哥使劲敲键盘，不知道在敲方向键还是空格，噼噼啪啪听起来不得了，其实也只是为了让图表对齐。而他使劲憋着一口气，怒气混合着委屈，在脑子里乱窜，没有任何作用。

他放弃般地走出书房，拖鞋拍打在地上，像放慢的快板，生出段子一样的对白，人与人是不能互相理解的。他不懂他哥，他哥也不明白他，正常。

接下来的两周，他再没往他哥那跑，回了趟自己家，见了几次高中的朋友。高中毕业时，这群人还说着每周见面，真到了大学，便各忙各的，难得碰上合适的时间，才勉强能聚到一起吃饭。

吴凌风烫了头，王赫永把头发拉直了，陈铭墉几年如一日，没什么变化，还是小小的个子。

“杰宝强啊，直接保研。”

“确实牛逼。”

“别强别强，真没有。”

“看朋友圈没，高中那语文老师居然结婚了都。”

几个人你一句我一句地扯，从高中老师的八卦扯到大学室友晚上的梦话。他一边往嘴里塞肉，一边时不时地哈哈大笑，吃到最后人彻底撑住了，脑子也给塞得转不动。

他扒商场栏杆上看天花板，王赫永还在逼逼叨叨地说什么他这是暴饮暴食血糖升高，吴凌风和陈铭墉凑在一起叽叽喳喳地讲最近新出的一款手游。

他看着商场天花板上垂下来的装饰灯，感到眩晕又幸福，和过去的朋友在一起，从来不用担心未来，只要足够吵闹兴奋地度过当下就可以了。

他也见过他哥和朋友在一起的样子，热热闹闹的，可是对他就一下子凉了，总是刻意端着。

他转头把这话讲给陈铭墉，陈铭墉还在捣鼓游戏，随口回他。

“我看你对你哥也不咸不淡的。”

吴凌风点头附和，“一家人嘛，一起待久了，总归没话说。”

确实。他哥对他端着，他也在对他哥端着，一来二去扯平了。

他无所谓地笑笑，继续被兄弟们拖着在商场里乱转。等到消化得差不多，也到了说再见的时候。他明天一早又得走实验室，于是今晚回他哥那，和其他三个人都不同路。

王赫永临走前还在传播养生知识，让他早睡觉，黑眼圈深得像天天挨他哥的打，还让他少吃甜和辣，要点脸。吴凌风给他直接拽走，提醒小王明天早上七点半去图书馆占位，谁起不来谁是狗。

陈铭墉踮起脚拍拍他的肩膀，比个大拇指。

“别担心啦，保研稳得一批。”

他扑哧笑出来，还是陈铭墉最明白他，但是他也只看懂一半。

现在除了前途，他哥也是个大问题。

说是问题马上就出问题。

他到家快十一点，他哥没回家。快一点他都准备去睡觉，他哥还没回家。他正想着发个微信问问，门铃就响了起来。

他扒在猫眼上看，门外除了他哥还有个人。他大概认得，是他哥的大学同学，也是现在的同事，叫田野。

他哥如果还清醒，肯定让他叫田野一声野哥，那他肯定又要和他哥杠起来，他都没叫过李汭燦哥，没道理叫别人哥啊。

见他打开门，田野明显松了口气。

“还好有人。”

他哥怕是醉得不清，站都站不稳。

田野看起来倒是很清醒，却没有半点想帮忙抬人的意思。

“你哥喝醉了，你看下他，拜拜。” 

说罢直接把他哥往他怀里一推，推推眼镜，转头就走。

“呃……”

他静止在原地，走足无措地被他哥当靠背。他哥没他高，但是和他一样重，倒在他身上他哪能撑得住。

“喂能不能走路啊，李汭燦。”

他哥含糊不清地嘟囔几声，作势要自己走路，没迈出一步就差点绊倒在地，他赶紧把人扶起来，架住他哥的胳膊把人拖进卧室。把他哥搬到床上他也出了一身汗，他哥一躺上床就变乖了，闭上眼睛安静地躺好，抱着被子蜷成一团。

他眼见着他哥的脏鞋底蹭在浅色的床单上，头也跟着一跳一跳地痛，但是跟醉鬼又没办法讲道理，他直接捉住他哥的脚踝，给他把鞋脱了。没想到他哥脱了鞋又活泼起来，和空气过不去，又是踹又是打的。

“别乱动啊，不然我打你屁股了。”

他毫无威慑力的威胁居然有用，他哥赌气似地再蹬了两下腿，便像死鱼一样横在床上不动弹。

他继续任劳任怨，把他哥的西装外套脱下来挂好，把裤子扒下来扔进洗衣机，又想到衬衫硬得硌人的领子，于是把衬衫也小心地脱了下来，最后只剩下白色的背心。

“你怎么跟老头一样还整个背心。”他小声地吐槽。

他哥现在意识不清，听了也没反应，更不会跳脚。

他满意地扯过一旁皱巴巴的被子，给他哥从头到脚裹了个严实。“睡觉吧你！”

他哥乖乖地沉寂了五秒，给了他安心睡觉的错觉，然后就又从被子口里爬出来，靠在床头掰手指。

“哇。绝了。”

他头一次见他哥这样，呆傻已不足以形容。他没好气地把他哥的手掰开。“不许玩手指头。”

他哥冷漠而嘲讽地看他。他就又把他哥的眼镜摘下来放到床头柜上。失去了眼镜的他哥陡然丧失了平日的人精氛围，一双细长狐狸眼睛没了促狭和精明，反而显得极为老实。

看着再老实，还是狐狸做的芯子。

“赵礼杰。”

他哥叫住他，促狭地笑了。

他哥从来不叫他全名，只叫他杰杰。

他曾一度怀疑过他哥是不是文盲，连赵礼杰这三个汉字都不认得。但看他哥那成绩，说文盲又实在是牵强。那也许他哥的大脑自动过滤了赵礼杰这三个字组成的词，过滤了他的名字。

以至于现在他哥突然叫他，他愣了一会，差点没反应过来。

“赵礼杰。”

“干嘛。”

“赵——礼——杰——”

“干嘛啊？”

“赵礼杰！”

“你妈到底干嘛啊？”

他哥一边胡乱喊他，一边又傻笑个不停，像逗弄老鼠的猫儿，爪子按住老鼠，按面团子一样，往圆里，往扁里揉搓个不停。

他一头雾水地杵在原地。

他从没感觉他名字搞笑，怎么能只是喊他名字就乐成这样。要真那么搞笑，也是他爹起的，和他有什么关系。

“李汭燦！别撒酒疯了！” 他声色俱厉地教育他哥。

从不吃亏的他哥摆出一副委屈的样子，眉毛眼睛皱成一团，真的像狐狸一样，缩成一团窝进被子里了。

“嘿，我又没怎么你，别搞得像我在欺负你一样行不行。”

被子动了动。

他的脑袋也跟着跳了几下，想连人带被子一起扔下楼去。

他深呼吸好几下，认命地走过去拍拍被子里的他哥。

“头伸出来吧，别给闷死了。”

他哥没反应，那他也没办法。

他一步三回头，走到门口准备关灯。被子这才动了动，毛茸茸的脑袋从被子口里探出来。

狐狸眯着眼睛看看他，然后伸出一只爪子，挥了挥。

“晚安，杰杰。”

他停在开关上的手感觉像被蜇了一下，指尖过电一样刺痛又心痒。他关了灯继续朝外走，人也觉得晕乎乎的，像踩在一朵棉花糖上。直到他窝在沙发床里睡着，还在迷迷糊糊地想，开关难道还漏电的吗。

他带着困惑睡着，于是梦里也不得安生。

他梦见一个小孩穿着毛茸茸的橘色毛衣，脸白下巴尖，像个小狐狸。虽然没见过他哥小时候的样子，但他自作主张地以为这就是他哥。

所以他掏掏口袋，摸出来一根裹着蓝色糖纸的棒棒糖。

梦里果然什么都有，属实诚不我欺。

他举着糖在小狐狸眼前晃晃。

“想吃吗？”

小狐狸笑眯眯地点点头。

他邪魅一笑，“就不给你！”

然后两三下扒了糖纸，直接把糖塞进了自己嘴里。

还行，葡萄味的，有点甜。

小狐狸难以置信地愣住，随后便哇哇地哭了起来，馒头一样的小手揉着眼睛，越揉眼睛越肿。

“哇！爸爸！叔叔骗我！”

他大惊失色，我哥怎么叫我叔呢，我还没见过我哥亲爹呢。

这时，同样穿着橙色衣服的大狐狸跑了过来，看看孩子，再看看他嘴里叼着的棒棒糖，鄙夷地哼了一声。

哦，这才是他哥。

后面的梦他记不得了，大抵是他被大狐狸揍了一顿，然后又被小狐狸追在屁股后头要零花钱。直到清晨他还沉浸在梦里的凄凉感中。别人梦里当爹，他梦里当叔。真的牛逼。

他醒来的时候，他哥正在厨房喝水，刚洗完澡还没吹头发，湿漉漉的卷发像海藻一样贴在脑袋上。 

都说梦境是现实的反应，他可还没做好当叔叔的心理准备。

他没好气地挤进厨房。

“起开点，我拿东西。”

他伸手越过他哥头顶，从壁橱里拿出一排不知是什么的瓶瓶罐罐，故意弄得叮当响，吵了好半天才肯安静下来，抱了一小罐蜂蜜往外跑。

他哥没嘴他，也没嫌他烦，两根手指轻易地拽住他的袖子。“看看过期没。”

这下他火也没处发了，老老实实地看了日期，还有三个月。

“没过期。”

“哦，那行。”

他哥点点头，继续看着窗外喝白水。

他为自己刚才幼稚的行为感到些许尴尬，不自然地咳了两声。

“今天加班吗？”

“不加。”他哥放下杯子。“等会约了朋友吃饭。”

啊？他当即警铃大作，这他妈相亲去吗？ 

他哥默不作声地瞥他一眼。

“和赵志铭田野。”

他瞬间开心了，但还是改不掉嘴犟的毛病。

“我哪管你和谁吃饭啊。”

他哥不可置否地笑笑，回房间去了。不一会他就听见吹风机的声音，他哥简短地捣腾了几分钟，穿上鞋准备出门。

“中午自己点外卖。”

“知道了。”

“不要大中午吃烧烤，家里味道很大。”

“哎哟知道了，快走吧，李汭燦。”

“行吧，拜拜。”

他哥最后捣腾了几下头发，头也不回地出了门，他说再见的声音被门夹去了一半，中道崩殂。

他小声重复一遍。

“再见，李汭燦。”

他小声又重复了一遍，并尝试替换个新词语。

“再见，哥哥……”

自此他才发现哥哥这个词汇的陌生与艰涩，简短的两个音节，在口中呼之欲出，又生生卡在牙根，即使咬紧牙关也呼喊地极为艰难。他瞬时理解了他哥为什么不叫他名字。

他过去从没把李汭燦当哥哥，未来也不打算把他当哥。但是在他哥眼里，他永远是那个像长颈鹿一样瘦高的孩子，脖子长，脸颊瘦，胳膊腿细得仿佛支撑不住身体。

永远只是一个叫杰杰的弟弟而已。

（三）

他哥近期喝酒频率直线升高。他问他哥，他哥就说有应酬。他心说放屁，五六月份，又不是年终，应你妈呢。

嘴上他当然不敢讲什么，也没有立场讲什么，只是点点头。

“那你少喝点吧。”

他哥沉默地点了点头。

他知道他哥没听进去，但也没什么办法。起码最近他哥回家时无需搀扶，能够自理，顶多是睡得沉了些，容易打呼，但也不至于吵得让他睡不着。

刚表扬过他哥，他哥就又被搀回来了。他和田野经过上次醉酒事件，已然萌生出一种惺惺相惜的战友情。

他熟练地接过他哥，扶住肩膀，让他站稳。然后跟田野非常真诚地道谢。“真不好意思啊，哥。又麻烦你了。”

“我倒没什么。”

田野皱皱眉,“你可让他别折腾了，这谁顶得住啊。”

“我说有什么用，又不听我的。”

“他不听你话听谁话呢你倒是说说看。”

田野难得暴躁地加快了语速。他可能也喝了不少，不然怎么一副抓狂的样子，两只手都窜到头上去了。

他老实地答，“这我还真不知道。”

田野一脸无语，没说再见，摆摆手直接撤了。

他驾着他哥进了家门。这回他是个熟练工了，三下五除二，给他哥脱了衣服鞋，直接塞进被窝。

为了预防他哥又起来抠手指头，他干脆坐在床边，看他哥还敢不敢乱动。不知道是不是因为他的威慑力起了作用，他哥躺得平稳端正，安静地闭着眼睛，睫毛乖顺地阖在一起。

他哥新剪了和他同款的瓜皮头，短短的刘海严实地盖在脑门上。他一时无聊，忍不住手贱，伸出一根手指，小心翼翼地碰了碰。见他哥没有反应，他才敢大张旗鼓地动作起来，顺着头顶捋到额头，再逆着撩回去，饶有兴趣地欣赏他哥光溜溜的大脑门。

上次他哥留露额头的头型是什么时候，好几年前了吧。

他沉浸在关于理发的回忆里，没发现他哥正盯着他看。

“头发给我放下来。”

好家伙，给他吓一跳。

“你还挺清醒。”他不紧不慢地放开手里的头发，再用手指理了理，给他哥恢复原状。

他哥不作声，手按在太阳穴上，像是难受的样子。他以为是顶灯太过刺眼，于是去给他哥关了灯。

他哥不领情，爬起来又打开床头灯。

“你不睡啊。”

“不睡。”他哥倔强地摇头。

他又逮着机会数落他哥，倒豆子一样地准备开始说教。

“李汭燦你说你这人怎么这样啊。”

他哥没给他继续的机会，伸手扯住他的胳膊。

完蛋。这次他哥不玩自己手指头，转头玩起了他的。

他的手指被他哥用白馒头一样的手勾来勾去，一会捏捏他的手心，一会又沿着指缝钻扣住了他的整个手掌。

他哥没有要放手的意思，那他当然没道理松手，于是他也拉着他哥的手使劲搓。他手大，张开就能把他哥的手整个包住。

他一边玩他哥的手，一边乐此不疲地嘴贫。

“我看你喝点酒直接返老还童，不，直接都返祖现象了。”

他哥哼了一声，自下而上地看他。

狐狸眼睛被酒精蒸得红红的，那眼神像是小刀子，从他膝盖一直削到头盖骨，生生褪了一层皮肉。

他尴尬地噤声，房间笼罩在一股异样的氛围里。

楼下谁家的车回来了，引擎像一只呼啸而过的兽，晚归的车惊起一两只麻雀，扑棱地往上飞，春天已经结束了，野猫还是不停地鬼叫。

而在钢铁咆哮，鸟雀纷飞，野猫发春的夜里，他正和他哥牵着手。没有比这更糟糕的事了。

他哥早把眼睛闭上，像是已经睡着。

他想他哥可真是个无耻的逃犯，用眼神剐他的肉，然后肇事逃逸，逃进了他永远走不进去的梦境里。

那他也不是好欺负的，一把将他哥从被窝里抄出来，凑到他哥耳朵边上大喊。

“李汭燦！” 

你可不许逃跑，偷跑去梦里，生个狐狸崽，让我喜当叔！

他承认是他先动的手。

但是他哥也得负一半责任。

谁叫他哥不推开他，不仅不推开他还摸了摸他的脑袋。

长颈鹿个子太高了，很少被摸脑袋，连爸妈也不怎么摸他脑袋，只有在吃树叶的时候，被烦人的猴子偶尔拍过两下脑子。

谁能想到，现在一只狐狸居然在摸他脑袋，毛茸茸的小爪子摸摸他布满柔软短毛的头顶，揉揉两只向外张开的耳朵和短短的犄角。狐狸三角形的小鼻子蹭在他脸上，带着湿气的呼吸弄得他脸热烘烘的。

唔，太近了。他伸手想把狐狸推远点，却被他哥叼住了手。

他哥在舔他的手指，舌头从指甲盖舔到指根，口水糊了一手，他愣了愣，过会才反应过来色情的意味。舌尖在指缝之间灵活地进出，稍一用力并拢手指，舌头就被夹住了，湿滑地卡在指间，无法动弹。

他看着粘腻透明的口水从他哥合不上的嘴角流下来，鬼使神差地拿拇指抹了一点放进嘴里尝，没什么味道，有点酒味，又太淡了，于是他低下头，把他哥叼着的手换成了他自己的嘴。

他的舌头放进他哥嘴里，和他哥的舌头搅在一起，模模糊糊地分不清楚是在现实还是在梦里。

他哥突然恶狠狠地咬他一口，嘴里的刺痛告诉他没在做梦。

“干嘛咬啊，疼死我了。”

他低声埋怨他哥，自己都没发觉这是在撒娇，只觉得委屈，心尖颤巍巍的，又开心得紧。

他仗着手长脚长的优势，把他哥缠得死死的。

他哥比他矮，手脚自然长不过他，没法用胳膊腿缠回去，只能用舌头紧紧圈住他的嘴。

真是活久见，他感动得抽抽鼻子，头一次离他哥这么近。他哥放过他的嘴，轻轻亲了一口他的鼻尖，坐在他腿上，屁股往下沉，身体力行地告诉他还能贴得更近。

于是他又开始分不清楚现实和梦境。

明明是他哥喝了酒，但酒精好像也沾到了他身上，从结合的地方开始，顺着血液流淌全身，充盈大脑。

他的脑子浸在啤酒棉花泡里，不具备基本的图像处理功能。

所以周遭的一切事物全看不清，只能看见眼前的身体，随着他的动作，一耸一耸地摇，瘫软得像个裹着白皮的肉球，毫无生气，只有下面的入口还活着，张合吮吸，又烫又软，要把他整个人都熔化在狭窄的穴道里。

被熔化前他想到剩三个月保质期的蜂蜜。

结晶的上层是橙黄的流体，他拿勺子挖到杯里，总是漏出来滴在桌上，如果不马上拿湿巾擦干净，就会一直黏在桌上，蜜糖变成吸引昆虫的毒药，被吸食殆尽，而后枯萎成发霉的斑点。

甜的东西真是容易坏。

而他现在正被泡在粘稠的甜浆里，他哥给的，一开始很吝啬，逐渐就变得慷慨。

他很怕他哥变质，于是趴到他哥耳朵边上说话。

“不要漏出来了，招虫子。”

他哥才不理他的疯话，抓着他瓜皮样的头发，屈起的指关节磕在他头上。一场对峙过后，他哥打翻了蜜罐，他被拔秃了头发。真是两败俱伤。

不过他哥比他多付出一个亲吻，哄他睡觉用的。

他是个有原则的人，就算睡得迷迷糊糊，也没忘记问他哥。

“你不会偷偷和别人生个小狐狸吧。”

他没解释小狐狸是什么意思。

他哥也没问，眨眨眼睛，回答他。

“我已经养乌龟了啊。”

这他可精神了，跳起来恶狠狠地叫。

“你把乌龟当儿子？”

“不然呢，把你当儿子吗。”

哇真不要脸，他就比他哥小三岁。

“那你还真牛逼啊，一岁能动，两岁会爬，三岁当爹。”

“是啊。”他哥没皮没脸地承认。

他哥就知道占他嘴上便宜，没球本事，偏偏占了便宜还在得寸进尺，瓜皮刘海下面的一对眉毛高高挑起。

“叫爸爸。”

他想我都不叫你哥怎么还能叫你爸呢，但他实在太困了，枕头在召唤他陷入梦境和小狐狸斗智斗勇，于是他乖乖给大狐狸占去了便宜。

“行吧，爸爸就爸爸。”

他伸个懒腰，不着痕迹地把他哥揽进怀里。

“那狐狸爸爸能不能好好睡觉了。”

他哥在被窝里发出一阵傻了吧唧的闷笑，扒着他胳膊睡着了。

有了狐狸爸爸，他的夏天像是开了挂。睡到自然醒，拉开窗帘就是满溢的阳光，每天吃饭睡觉娱乐学习，生活没什么变化，却又有什么不一样了。

老兄弟隔着手机都能感觉到他的高兴，阴阳怪气地问他是不是有喜欢的人。

他好笑地回了一句，有个屁。

他和他哥哪有什么喜欢不喜欢呢。

扔下手机他又思考起这个问题。

喜欢吗。

也不能说是喜欢吧。

他想起上学期马原课的老头，面对无人抬头听讲的教室，仍旧神情激昂地对着天花板讲课。他道行不足，在抽象化的螺旋上升的马列世界里，没寻到什么永恒的哲理，他只记得一点，事物是绝对运动的。

翻译成他的情况，就是谁也不会永远喜欢谁，没有谁离了谁就不能活。

但是人活着难免生出一种永恒的错觉。他看着窗外碎棉絮一样可爱的云漂浮在碧蓝的天幕之中，阳台上他哥养的乌龟背着小小的壳，伸长脖子趴在池子边上晒太阳。

阳光也记挂着他，趴在他的蓝色拖鞋上，像一只金毛小狗，暖和的肚子贴在他脚边。

等会他哥下班回家了，如果心情不错，就会亲亲他的脸，如果心情很垃圾，就会咬一口他的嘴。

他在阳光中记起来事物不仅是永恒运动的，还是相对静止的，并且他擅自把运动划去，把相对删除，剩下的字拼到一起——事物就是永恒静止的。

好想永远留在这个夏天里啊。

这个夏天很不听话，他才说过永恒静止的屁话，当晚便狂风大作，暴雨不止，wifi也烂，看到一半的网课卡着加载不出来。

他哥那小破伞没一点用，淋成了落汤鸡回来，因而心情也差，差得连他嘴也不啃了，洗完澡就躲进薄被里呼呼大睡。

第二天他中午醒来，看到一片晴空万里，深深地因为夏天的欺骗而受到了伤害，差点没忍住在阳台上对天骂街。

“别叫了，只会叫，啥也不干。”

他哥揉着鸡窝西瓜头骂他。

他哥越骂，他吵得越大声，等他哥不理他了，他就自己安静下来，美其名曰自然冷却。

他哥说回家一趟取东西。

他脑子卡壳几下，才反应出来他哥说的是哪个家。

“那我和你一起去。”

“随便你啊。”

他哥嘴上说随便，实际挺开心，窝在沙发里抱着手机等他。

他急于收拾出门，没顾上头发，瓜皮顶上翘起来一角。

他哥停在门前，踮着脚给他理头发。 

“哎别管了，翘就翘呗。”

他哥还在和不老实的头发作斗争，不打倒它誓不罢休。

搞了半天，他的头发还是倔强地翘着。

他哥骂骂咧咧地给他扣了顶帽子。

他一路戴着鸭舌帽，闷出一头汗，回到阔别已久的家里。

他哥轻车熟路地回房间拿东西，他也回到自己房间里，收拾出点想要带走的东西。

他很喜欢李汭燦他妈给他买的一套床上三件套，淡色的底上面印着深蓝的月亮，以前铺在他的单人床上有点大，一侧拖到地上，另一侧还得往里挝。不知道是不是一米五，那样的话铺到他哥现在的床上就刚刚好。

他去客厅电视柜里找卷尺，遇上刚从房里出来的他哥。

“我那床单不错，带回去给你铺上。”

“谁要你的，我自己买。” 

“我妈买的。”他说完发现不对，连忙改口。“你妈买的。”

说完又觉得像是在骂人。

“哎不是，就是你妈妈给我买的。”

他哥又开始斜着眼瞪他，“你别错乱了，咱两现在一个妈。”

“名义妈和实际妈又不一样。”他老实地回答。

他哥急了，“我妈是你名义妈？这能说得出来的吗。白花钱养你这么大。”

“哎不是，真没有，实话实说。我爸不也是你名义爸吗。”

他没想到拿个床单都能杠起来，有些丧气的垂下脑袋。

他哥没再接话，给他接了杯水。

“我房间空调开了，里面待着去，凉快。”

他发誓这次是他哥先动的手。

他哥把他塞进了衣柜里，他骂他哥疯狗。不是疯球怎么能想到把一米八五的人往衣柜里搡，不是狗怎么会见人就咬啃得人嘴疼。居然还有人能身兼其二，这不是纯种疯狗又是什么。

他一边骂一边碰掉了他哥衣柜里挂着的几件衣服。

他哥好久没回家，衣柜里都是之前的旧衣服，带着他家惯用洗衣液的皂香和樟脑丸的药味。

那些衣服落下来盖到他脸上，熟悉的气味让他又回到以前。

几年前的夏天，他哥坐在厨房的椅子上吃瓜。几牙西瓜在白玻璃盘里摆得整齐，他专门挑过，只剩下看着甜的。他哥举着啃，一口小半牙。瓜水太多了，顺着手往下淌，他哥皱着眉，把手指放进嘴里，歪着头，舌头一点点卷走粉红色的甜水。

他远远看着，咽了咽口水，清凉的西瓜像给他肚皮里点了火，他也想吃得不行。

等他哥吃完，他晃去厨房，西瓜全吃完了，啃得潦草的瓜皮躺在垃圾桶里，淡红的肉上躺着一个个深浅不一的坑，像是外太空新发现的粉色星球。

他惦记了一整天西瓜。第二天他去厨房扔垃圾的时候，却瞧见那几牙西瓜皮已经变得酸臭干瘪，粉色星球变成了昆虫乐园。

他把这事讲给他哥，说他再也不要吃西瓜了。

那时候他哥还年轻，没现在这么狗，认真地思考了一会，诚挚建议他去吃水果罐头。

当天晚上去超市，他哥给他领到罐头货架前，逐个指认。

“保质期长，还好看，不是你要的吗？”

他当时一米八的身高，站在货架之间，难得感到压顶的窒息。

他看泡罐头里的水果像一排尸体，像溺死在水里的胎儿，像停止生长的鸽子蛋。

甜的东西容易坏，不想变质就得加药。

可他不是学医的，也不是学化学的，也没有药。

所以之后他又老老实实地吃回新鲜水果，并且知道了真正的美好时光就像他和他哥一起吃西瓜的时间一样，短暂得连瞬间都称不上。

现在这个瞬间，他脸上还蒙着他哥的衣服。

他哥把他推进衣柜就没了动作，他跌坐在衣服堆里歇了一会，叹口气心想他哥真是难得犯傻。

他把裹脑袋上的衬衫拿开，再把挂在肩上的牛仔裤拿走，从衣服堆里逃脱，把犯傻但是可爱的他哥抱到床上。

“不要到柜子里，这里地方大。”

他哥低下头又抬起来，眼睛红红的。

“那行吧。”

阳光像金色的沙，钻进他哥的头发丝里，又黏住他哥的半张脸，他伸手抹掉，他哥的脸便笼罩在他手底的阴影下。

空气中除了夏天的躁动还有别的怪物，他用力嗅了嗅，敏锐地察觉出一丝腐坏的气味，和他高考前夕房间里挥之不去的霉味如出一辙，只不过少了些纸张的油墨味，多了点不明来由的诡谲香气，桂花，还是槐花？知名不具的淡黄花朵好像真的散落在房间里，穿过阳光的缝隙，跳跃飞舞。

他哥躺在他底下，像一株柔软的植物，被他啃食，被啃得疼了就又开始揪他头发。

“别扯我头。”他警告他哥。

“就扯你头。”他哥无视他的警告，泄愤似地又扯了几下，力道一次比一次大。

他被扯得生气，又确实没办法，不得不曲线救国，窝进他哥颈弯里，蹭着脑袋喊痛。

他哥看他见皱起来的脸，才满意地松手，换了一处地方咬他。

他哥在占他便宜这件事上无师自通，上面的嘴从来饶不过他，下面的嘴也不让他好过。他想出来些，就圈着他不让走，想进去点吧，又软绵绵地堵着不让。

他再惯他哥，也是有脾气的人，狠狠心，教育起来他哥的嘴。等到里外通畅，进出自如的时候，糖水又慢悠悠地往外淌。

他哥是一株开花结果的植物了。

他想现在一定是在梦里，不然房间里怎么飘满了花，花瓣颤动，细碎的金粉像植物的孢子，丰满地洒下。

粉末很美，如梦似幻，搞得他又想打喷嚏，但是他如果在床上打喷嚏，他哥一定不要他了。

他努力地屏气，喷嚏卡在喉管里。

他哥不知道什么时候拿来了纸巾，薰衣草味的，刺鼻的香味钻进鼻腔，他再也忍不住——打了个大喷嚏。

“哇怎么用香的纸巾啊恶不恶心。”他擦着鼻子埋怨他哥。

他哥又找来一包没香味的纸巾扔到他脸上。“擦鼻涕吧你。”

“还不是怪你。”

粉末的来源是他哥，他哥是他的过敏原，他一到夏天就爱犯鼻炎，他哥得付全责。

“哇这能怪我。”

“不怪你怪谁。”

他和他哥大眼瞪小眼，不约而同地笑出了声。

他不管，他哥占他嘴上便宜，他占他哥嘴上便宜，来来回回的，看着傻缺，但他乐意！

罢了他和他哥躺在床上歇息。

他哥没头没脑地说，“槐花都要开了。”

他老实地答，“这儿没有槐树。”

他哥眨了眨眼睛，睫毛颤颤巍巍的，眼里盛不住的东西就要溢出来了。他想说点什么，又没有什么能说的，于是往他哥那边凑，头抵上他哥的脑袋，他哥蜷缩起来，把头埋在了他的颈窝里。

别人都说他和他哥长得像，他之前从没这么觉得，因为根本就不是亲兄弟。但是现在这样和他哥蜷缩着躺在一起，在日光下手足相抵，他头一次觉得他们就好像是孪生的兄弟，出生之前在母亲的子宫里，出生之后也要从小到大一直在一起，永远不分离。

久违的窒息感攫住了他，他难过得想死，眼泪就要掉下来。

“在哭什么？”他哥问他。

“没哭，我哭个屁。”他吸吸鼻子，勉强地回答。

他哥靠上来，下巴搁在他的颈窝里，像是春天的可爱小熊，热烘烘的，亲热地把他拥住。

“可能最近压力有点大。”

“没事，我养你。” 他哥秒速回答。

这可真给他整笑了。

“什么鬼啊？什么养我。”

“我啊，你上不了学就在家里呆着，我上班，我养你。”

他又好气又好笑，眼泪不流了，鼻涕一边笑一边淌出来。

“你行吗？你就养过龟！”

他哥急了，坐起来要回嘴，爪子乱伸，无意中摸到他脸上糊着的鼻涕。“恶心！”

于是他被小熊赶下床擦鼻涕，他站起身的时候，小熊还打两下他的屁股。他叫他哥滚，擦完鼻涕又洗了把脸才回去，小熊已经安安静静地埋在被子里睡着了。

他靠在门框边上看了会他哥，揣上手机出门买晚饭。刚来的路上看到小区对面新开了一家黄焖鸡，第二份半价，正好他两吃。他腿长，走这两步路，十分钟就提着饭回来了。

他想他哥还睡着，特意轻手轻脚地开门。

没想到他哥已经起来了，趴在客厅的窗边晒夕阳。

无论在哪里，黄昏的夕阳都橙红得渗人，他哥浸泡在逃不脱的红里，轻飘飘得像一片枯黄的叶。

他想出声叫他哥的名字，张着嘴没发出声音，房间里四面八方忽然涌出一股发腐的霉味，积蓄着他前二十年经历的所有雨季的腥潮，向他裹挟而来，他在窒息的气味中勉强站立。

他哥听见声响回头看他，眯着眼睛笑。

“闻到黄焖gai了。”

他楞了一下，“你没闻到霉味吗？”

他哥又像看傻逼一样看他，“你脑子坏掉了吗。”

他哥提过他手里的黄焖鸡，撞撞他的肩膀让他洗手吃饭。

他晃晃脑袋，莫名的霉味像短暂的梦魇，一挥即散。他看着他哥穿红衣服的背影，恍惚地发觉，夏天在腐烂，最灿烂的阳光里滋生着最潮湿阴暗的阴翳。

他哥是他的阳光，是他的夏天。

他喜欢做徒劳无功的事，他想在夏天腐烂之前保存它，像保存三个月到期的蜂蜜一样，把它放进冰箱里。

他哥看不惯他扒拉冰箱的蠢样，走过来扯着他的耳朵把他拖走。他扣住他哥的手予以反击，仗着个子高，和他哥毫无理由地纠缠在一起。

保存蜂蜜的关键不在于冷藏，而在于尽快吃掉。蜂蜜用勺子挖着吃就行，他哥怎么办呢。

在现实世界里，他连自己都管得够呛，更管不住他哥。但他能在自己的记忆里随心所欲地砌一栋歪掉的房子，把他哥关进去，他陪他哥一起关着，等周围的藤蔓爬满墙面，树根裹住地基与房梁，建筑与森林融为一体，这便是谁也无法插足，谁也不能摧毁的永无乡了。

他再也没有纠结已经腐烂的夏天，心平气和地走进秋天里。

他大二下半学期选修过投资学，虽然老师上课天天鬼扯，但是他还是自学了点东西，他知道高风险高收益，安稳与利益不能兼得，他知道要及时止损，放弃沉没成本。

想着想着，他又兀自生起气来，他哥怎么就变成沉没成本了，他哥怎么能是沉没成本呢。

他哥是个跑跑达人，所以至今没的对象，明明上学上班再困难的事都能处理得很好，但是一和感情搭上边，他哥就只会跑路，不对，是一和他搭上边，他哥就只会跑路。

他上周借用了一下他哥的电脑，桌面上明晃晃放着一个word叫调职申请，他没有半点负罪感地直接打开，看见他哥想要申请去公司在另一个城市的分部，表还没填完，申请理由那栏还空着，打了几行回车，没填进去半个字。

他心下了然，他哥是铁了心不想和他在一处待，那不如他走算了，正好上学。

当晚他就把导师给他推荐的国外研究生项目拉出来看，也不管哪个学校，越远越好，有奖学金最好。第二天晚上，他就把几个候选项目的信息敲进word，一份发他爸，一份直接打印出来给他哥看。

“李汭燦，你说我去哪个比较好。”

他心里还是留了退路，如果他哥说都不好，他就不去了。

没想到他哥当真仔仔细细地看了一晚上，第二天还给他一份更厚的文档。

“你可别省钱，要上就上好学校。”

学校合作的项目被他哥叉掉大半，又补上了好几个学校和专业。他抱着一叠纸哭笑不得，这真的是他哥能做出来的事。

他大学的最后一年在荒唐的忙碌中度过。保研转成出国，实验室的工白打了，导师遗憾地给他写推荐信，又拍拍他肩膀让他好好努力。

申请学校的结果在来年正月才尘埃落定，那时候他哥正忙着加班，他晚了两三个星期才告诉他哥，他哥看起来很开心，领他出去吃饭。

这一次比起他高考后吃的饭，在价格上要贵很多。他很固执地不愿意比较味道，因为贵的东西并不一定比便宜的东西贵重。就像他最宝贵的夏天，已经在潮热的湿气里日渐腐烂，最后又被一道赤橙的夕阳点燃，烧成了灰烬。

去机场那天，他爸妈又出差，于是只有他哥陪他去。他带了两个箱子，一个他自己的，一个他哥以前用的，加一起45公斤。

他哥提前订了出租车，早上六点一刻准时出发，时间太早，路上一点也不堵，师傅开车开得飞起，他在车里看着车外飞速倒退的街道，恍惚间感觉自己坐上了宇宙飞船，在时间隧道里往返跃迁，不知道去往何处。

他哥一上车就靠车窗边上看手机。

他抱着鼓鼓的书包，拿着钱包检查护照和证件。

“都带了？”

“嗯。”

他哥笑笑，“没带也没办法了。”

“没带就不去了呗。”他轻描淡写地回答。

他哥瞥他一眼，像是他又说了什么愚蠢至极的傻话。

师傅才不理会他俩，车载音响的音乐又调大了几格，今天是港台金曲专场，江山，英雄，忘情水，一首接一首，给人听得晕头转向。临近机场，开进过江隧道的时候，日光被隔绝在外，只剩下隧道内部的暗黄路灯，黄光打在飞驰的车上，鞭子一样驱赶着车往前跑。

他突然想去拉拉他哥的手。左手还拿着手机，那就牵右手吧。

他把胳膊杵过去，手指头碰碰他哥的手背。

他哥看他一眼，把屏幕摁灭，反手握住他冰凉又汗湿的手。

他哥火气大，手总是又干又热的，他捏捏他哥的手心，肉还挺多，捏捏真舒服，那再捏捏。

他哥怕痒，缩起肩膀笑，对他比口型，你在干嘛？

“我没干嘛！”

他理直气壮地出声回答，顺带把他哥的手扣得更紧。

港台金曲还在放，王杰在唱一场游戏一场梦，为什么道别离，又说什么在一起。他想他迄今为止的人生，也像歌里唱的一样，梦与现实的交织，欢乐和悲伤的轮回，每个时刻的起伏，最终都被时间的车轮碾过，最终变得平整方正，普普通通，别无二致，最终他能从回忆里捡出来的，也只有模糊不清的印象和难辨真伪的感情。

到了机场，他哥陪他办了值机，托运了行李，提前好早把他赶到了安检队伍里。

“你早点进去等，不要迟了。”

他点点头，老实地站在队列里。

机场很滑稽，安检区域用一排磨砂玻璃门挡着，打开放进去一队人，再关上，再打开，如此反复。他看这门开开合合，看得脑子疼。

干嘛啊，好好的安检，整得像上断头台一样。

等快轮到他了，他才回头看他哥，隔了一段距离，站在队列的末尾。

他哥双手插在兜里，看见他便掏出手来使劲地挥。

他哥很积极地跟他道别，笑得像个小老头。如果有好事的人问他哥在送谁，他哥一定自豪而响亮地回答，我弟！

他被他哥感染了傻气，也很积极乐观地挥回去。

周围没人吵闹，他也不敢喊出声，只在心里大声喊。

“再见了，哥！”

经过漫长的等待，他上了飞机，在自己的座位上坐定，然后按照规矩，老老实实地系上安全带。

一想起刚才他哥那张用力笑着的脸，他就觉得如鲠在喉，什么话也说不出来。他又记起他哥常放的那首英文歌，唱着逝去的飞机和火车和鲜活之物。

他一直不明白，飞机和火车怎么能和活物相提并论呢。

而此时他坐在飞机里，引擎发出的轰鸣震耳欲聋，轰鸣声渐渐和他的心跳融为一体，他被钢铁的巨鸟吞食入腹，必须前行，没有退路。

等他三五年之后，学成归来，他哥这么有本事的人，一定已经赚出了房子车子，搞不好都成了家。那他也不甘示弱，一定要好好读书，好好找工作。他们都要过得好好的，活得开心活得愉快，充实又有意义地度过每一天。

舷窗外刺眼的阳光直直照在他脸上，他闭上眼睛，让那阳光化作一层橙红的膜，遮罩住整个视野。

他的快乐的回忆集中在夏天，痛苦的记忆也聚集在夏天，一年中最短暂的夏天，密密麻麻地扎满了各种痕迹，如同虬曲的沟壑，盘踞在即将枯萎死去的树上，一场夜雨过后，又从缝隙里长出了新的幼芽，生生不息，循环往复，让人根本看不到尽头。所以说，他最讨厌夏天了。


End file.
